Dusk Till Dawn
Dusk Till Dawn 'is a song by British singer-songwriter Zayn Malik featuring Australian singer/songwriter, Sia. Zayn and Sia both announced the single through social media on September 01, 2017.Zayn on TwitterSia on Twitter The song was was released worldwide as the lead single from ''Icarus Falls on September 07, 2017, along with a music video.Zayn Malik Announces New Sia-Featured Single 'Dusk Till Daw , but was ultimately omitted from the standard track listing. It appears on the Japanese edition as the 14th track. Lyrically, “Dusk Till Dawn" tells the story of two lovers who are willing to do whatever it takes to stay together. Background "Dusk Till Dawn" is a pop ballad, featuring a smooth pop-R&B production. It is a massive, cinematic duet with Sia that starts off as a gorgeous, romantic mid-tempo and builds to a 'thrashing sing-along chorus'.zayn is back with the incredible 'dusk till dawn' video featuring sia “Dusk Till Dawn”, which seems to be more in-line with the music Sia has been producing for years, as opposed to Zayn, features powerful vocals, high notes and a vocal hook that is somehow impossible to sing along to, while still being memorable. Zayn And Sia Team Up For New Single 'Dusk Till Dawn' In speaking about the song, Zayn stated: "That’s where I started and that’s obviously still in there. I still like pop music, but it’s about putting my own spin on it, making it me."ZAYN grew up on “epic, intense” 1990s music videos The former One Direction member and singer announced the details on social media on Friday (Sept. 1). Teaser art for the song resembles a movie poster and reveals Jemima Kirke, who stars as Jessa on Girls, also appeared in its Marc Webb-directed music video. Zayn maneuvers his tenor vocal range, particularly with the chorus with heavy beats. It is Webb's first music video in seven years. Lyrics Music Video Background In his Fader interview in September, Zayn stated that he didn’t get in the studio with Sia — he did the majority of the song already, and the management played it during a meeting with her. She really liked it, and said, “Can I do something on it?” She did it separately. Zayn wishes to work with her in the studio. The video was inspired by movies Casino and Goodfellas. The song has received more than 10 million views on YouTube within 24 hours of its release, and more than 27 million views withing 3 days of its release, and 150 million + views within its first month. As of September 2018, the music video has received more than one billion views on YouTube. Synopsis The video that was released at the same time as the song and it plays more like an action film, with Zayn starring as the fashionable lead man tracking the movements of his equally inscrutable conspirator. It gained 10 million views in one day, beating the previous record made my Zayn's "Pillowtalk". Zayn follows Kirke's character through a crowded Chinatown street scene, keeping an eye on her black briefcase until a group of cops confront him as the song's soaring chorus kicks in. Zayn is released following a dressing down from an officer, only to peel out in his Jaguar with the cops in hot pursuit. The video ends as Zayn drives off into the sunset with Kirke. The music video also features Garrick Dickson, E.R Ruiz, and Dana Boden. Teasers Behind the scenes Reception Hugh McIntyre from Forbes said the song is as "epic as it needed to be considering the two powerhouses attached." He noted that it "features powerful vocals, high notes left and right and a vocal hook that is somehow impossible to sing along to, while still being memorable." McIntyre also predicted it could be a potential Grammy Award nominee for Best Pop Duo/Group Performance; the song's producer Greg Kurstin won Producer of the Year at the 2018 Grammy Awards for his work on "Dusk Till Dawn" along with several other songs. Michael Cragg of The Guardian chose the song as "track of the week" and described it as "a towering piece of perfect pop." Elias Leight from Rolling Stone described the song as "throbbing ballad" and said that the duet "leans close to her Sia's trademark style", further stating that "Sia dials back her potent voice to harmonize better with Malik; she often handles the low end, while his singing flutters around in the falsetto range." MTV called it a "massive, cinematic duet" and concluded that it "starts off as a gorgeous, romantic mid-tempo and builds to a thrashing sing-along chorus that will echo around stadiums in no time." Jordan Sargent, writing for Spin, said "Dusk Till Dawn" was "a step backwards" from Zayn's previous single, "Still Got Time", and further commented that the collaboration with Sia was "fairly predictable and mostly uninteresting". Commercially, the single peaked at number five on the UK Singles Chart. It also topped the charts in seven countries and peaked within the top ten of the charts in more than twenty countries including Australia, Belgium, Canada, Finland, France, Germany, Ireland, Italy, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Portugal, Scotland, Slovenia, and Sweden. The Mountain Between Us The Mountain Between Us is a 2017 American romance-disaster film directed by Hany Abu-Assad and written by Chris Weitz and J. Mills Goodloe, based on the novel of the same name by Charles Martin. It stars Idris Elba and Kate Winslet as a surgeon and a journalist, respectively, who survive a plane crash and are stranded in High Uintas Wilderness with injuries and harsh weather conditions. German-Iranian composer Ramin Djawadi composed the music for the film. The official trailer for the movie was released with "Dusk Till Dawn" as the official soundtrack. Gallery Zayn-malik-dusk-till-dawn-2.jpg Zayn-malik-dusk-till-dawn-2-f61a5ffc-5bf2-4bdb-877e-8e45abc47b25.jpg Zayn-dusk-till-dawn-video-vevo-2.jpg Db9d55327fe01388711ab3b3ac8c2b66.700x500x1.jpg 4221396001 5561334278001 5561335159001-vs.jpg 21433623 121166751942959 8726675656236072960 n.jpg 21435701 121430121916783 6341831645644980224 n.jpg 21430103_722146054644498_5920158146592985335_n.jpg 21558771_722832171242553_8284914697274019570_n.jpg 21728295_725520517640385_7314194358491299496_n.jpg 21740410_724701951055575_1189092633385498603_n.jpg References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2017 releases Category:Zayn Malik Singles Category:Songs with music videos Category:Collaborations Category:Icarus Falls songs